


More than enough

by tsukimxxn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, ibara remembers yuzuru, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukimxxn/pseuds/tsukimxxn
Summary: And that, to someone like him who doesn't deserve anything good at all, is more than enough.





	More than enough

Ibara misses him.

Of course, he misses some other things too, like the way his superiors screamed and threw buckets of cold water at his face at 6 am, or how the other kids messed around with him because he was too short and annoying to take part in the military… Yeah, Ibara misses that.

Wait, no, he doesn’t. How could he ever miss those freaking bullies? If anything, he is glad he doesn’t have to see their stupid, good-for-nothing faces again. Bad memories, that’s what they are and how much he wishes he could bury them deep in his mind, but it’s kinda hard to do that, knowing it was _**his**_ fault. Knowing things only got worse when _**he**_ left.

Yuzuru was the only companion he ever enjoyed to be around. The only one who’s presence wasn’t awfully annoying.

Even if Ibara hated his stupid babbling and lessons, he was the only good thing about that hell of a place he had to spend his days living in. Being alone since the day of his birth, having someone to turn to, even if it was only to complain… Felt good. Felt nice. Felt like having a home to always come back.

But Yuzuru had to leave. His job as a butler was the only thing that ever mattered to him anyway, so leaving Ibara behind had no meaning whatsoever, or so the younger one thought.

Because of that, Ibara decided to hurt him, and now Yuzuru hates his guts. Hah, how the tables have turned, right? But that’s fine, it’s okay, he doesn’t mind being hated by his soulmate.

Because, even if his feelings are never meant to be reciprocated, if he is hated, at least he will always be in Yuzuru’s mind.

And that, to someone like him who doesn't deserve anything good at all, is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m planning to write something better and longer but for now!! have this lil’ drabble !


End file.
